Mary and Lou Have a Baby
by MaryFan1
Summary: One shot follow up to Lovers and Other Strangers


Mary and Lou were stretched out on the bed, a pizza box between them. Her due date was fast approaching and the bed was more comfortable for her. She made a deal with Lou that if he got dinner for them he could watch a boxing match.

"Sweetheart, I love you but I will never understand why you insist on watching something so violent." She said taking another piece of pizza.

He glanced over at her, "Oh it's not that bad, once you get past the blood."

"Well if this baby is a boy there is no way he's going to watch this kind of stuff." She insisted resting her hand on her belly

A commercial came on and Lou looked over at her again, he knew she felt miserable so close to having the baby but he couldn't help thinking how beautiful she was like that. He moved closer to her, putting his hand on her belly he could feel the baby moving, "Hmmm, feels like this kid's gonna like football anyway."

Mary smiled as she finished her piece of pizza, "Football, huh? Well this kid may just like the ballet, did you ever think of that?"

Lou feigned a look of horror, "No son of mine is going to the ballet!"

"Very funny, you know very well it could be a girl. Now would you please throw the pizza box away?" She said picking up a book off the nightstand.

"Alright, alright," Lou got up to take the box into the kitchen

Mary began reading her book but a sharp pain shot through her abdomen, "ohhhh"

Lou came running in from the kitchen, "Are you alright?"

"Uh, no I'm not, actually, Darling. I think I just had a contraction." She said

"Contraction, but you aren't due for another two weeks." Lou felt panic rising up inside him

"Well, apparently junior here doesn't know that," She felt another one coming on, "Oh boy."

"We've got to get you to the hospital." He came over and helped her up off the bed

"Call Dr. Albright and tell her so she can meet us there," She said trying to remain calm, "Then can you get my suitcase?"

"Dr., suitcase, got it." He reached for the phone by the bed and dialed the doctor, "Yes, this is Lou Grant I need to reach Dr. Albright, my wife has gone into labor, her name is Mary R..I mean Grant….okay, we're leaving now."

Mary stood with her back up against the wall breathing heavily, "What did she say? 

"That was her answering service. They will page her to meet us. Now what was I gonna do?"

"Um, my suitcase?" Mary reminded him

"Right, right," He walked over to the closet and got her suitcase, "Okay," he said taking a deep breath, "Let's go, honey."

**HOSPITAL**

Murray, Ted and Georgette waited anxiously in the waiting room. Mary had been in labor for 5 hours. Lou had called them from the hospital once Mary had gotten settled.

"I hope Mary's okay. You're first child is such an amazing experience." Georgette said in her soft childlike tone

"Yeah, it can be pretty scary too. I had never heard Marie scream like that." Murray remembered

"I sure wish Lou would come out and let us know what's going on." Ted said

"He will, Ted, as soon as he can." Georgette assured him

Just then Lou walked up exhausted but positively beaming, "Hey guys."

"Lou, how's Mary?" Murray asked

"She's fine. We have a beautiful baby girl." Lou told them the smile never leaving his face

"That's wonderful!" Murray gave him a big pat on the back

"Congratulations Lou." Georgette offered

"Hey, big fella, that's great!" Ted shook his hand

"She's just gorgeous, like her mother," Lou said, "Listen we would love for you to see her but not right now. Why don't you guys go home and get some rest? It's been a long night."

**THE FOLLOWING NIGHT**

Ted, Murray and Georgette went to the hospital after work. They walked into Mary's hospital room which was filled with flowers. She was holding the baby as she slept in her arms. Lou had fallen asleep in the chair.

"Hey, Mare." Murray said quietly

"Hi, Mary." Georgette said

"Hi, everyone." She said just as quietly, "I'd like you to meet someone. This is Lily Caroline Grant." She was named after Mary's grandmother and Lou's mother

"She's beautiful, Mary. How are you feeling?" Georgette asked

Mary smiled, "Tired but otherwise wonderful."

Ted looked over at Lou sleeping, "Awww, isn't that cute." He went over to Lou and started to scratch his chin

"Ted, I wouldn't…" Mary warned

"Coochi, coochi coo, Lou." Ted said

Lou woke up and despite his happiness glared at Ted, "Ted, don't ever do that again, you got that?"

Ted backed away, "Got it big guy."

Lou rubbed his eyes and looked at Mary and their daughter, "Isn't she beautiful?"

"She is Lou, she certainly is." Murray assured him

The nurse came in to take the baby back to the nursery, "Alright, Mrs. Grant, it's time to take her back now."

Mary kissed Lily's delicate cheek, "Good night sweet girl." She handed her over to the nurse

"Well, I think we should be going. Mary, we are so happy for you both." Murray said

"Yes, Mary, Ted and I are very happy for you, aren't we, Ted?" Georgette assured her

"Oh yes, of course." Ted said

"Thank you all for stopping by. I'll miss you guys but I think I'll be a little busy for a while." Mary said

"Well, you be sure and bring Lily by to see us when you're ready." Murray told her, "Good night, Mare." He kissed her cheek then headed for the door

"Good night Mary." Georgette said, "Let's go Ted."

"Thanks for coming everyone, we'll talk to you soon, we promise. " Lou said and they left leaving Mary and Lou alone. He sat beside Mary on the bed and put his arms around her, "I hope that wasn't too much for you."

"No, no, it wasn't. We are lucky to have such good friends."

He looked at her and felt such overwhelming pride and love, "Have I told you how proud I am of you?"

Mary smiled, "You didn't do too badly yourself."

Lou pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head


End file.
